robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
Roy Fokker
Roy Fokker was a celebrated human fighter pilot of the Global War and First Robotech War. Roy was adopted by Pop Hunter after the death of his biological father Dan Fokker. A gifted pilot from youth, he flew in Pop's flying circus before joining the military during the Global War. However, after the Macross Incident, he joined the newly formed Robotech Defense Force in their attempts to discover the secrets behind the alien technology. He would go on to command the celebrated Skull Squadron and was part of the SDF-1's fighter pilot complement during its long transition from Pluto back to Earth. Not long before the SDF-1 returned to Earth Fokker was injured in battle and later succumbed to his injuries. History Youth : 2)]] Roy Fokker was a gifted and natural pilot, a skill he inherited from his father, Dan Fokker. Following his father's death, Fokker was adopted by Pop Hunter, a close friend of his father. It was at his father's funeral that Roy agreed to join the Hunter family, as well as treat Rick as his own brother (Robotech/Voltron: 2). At some point, Fokker joined Hunter's Flying Circus as a performer. Fokker's skills as a pilot lead him do things that other pilots could not, and his risky behaviour saw him clash with Pop Hunter over his recklessness. (Robotech: From the Stars: Promises) Around six months prior to the arrival of the SDF-1 Fokker enlisted into the United States Navy as a pilot. While he had no wish to kill other humans he saw it as his duty to respond to his nation's call to war. Rick was sad to see his big brother go but Fokker appeased Rick by promising to return to the circus once the war was over. (Comic: "Robotech: From the Stars 0: Promises") During the war, Roy met Jack Archer, a mercenary with plenty of kills to his name. During the war, Roy and Jack would both work together and against each other, but nevertheless they would remain close friends throughout the war. (Robotech: Battlecry) Fokker was assigned to the celebrated Skull Squadron where he would become the faster person in their history to reach double ace. While Fokker's skills saw him accrue kills quickly and allowed him to get through battles without a scratch he was not so lucky with his wingmen losing five in six months. During an engagement with unknown forces near Macross Island Fokker lost his sixth wingman but nearly single-handed destroyed an enemy squadron. As Fokker battled a bright light appeared in the sky heading towards him. Fokker realising the danger managed to get enough distance between him managed to put enough distance between him and the unknown object to prevent him meeting the same fate as the rest of the carrier battle group. ("Robotech: From the Stars 1: From the Stars") Fokker was then assigned to Ontario base defending the Fifth Quadrant. During his service there he met Claudia Grant and started an intimate relationship with her. in 2005, Fokker returned to Pop Hunter's Flying Circus like he promised having resigned his commission in the military. However, his stay was very short lived as Admiral Donald Hayes offered him a new role in the United Earth Forces as a test pilot. Fokker accepted the offer, turning his back on his promise to return to the flying circus. Fokker was dispatched back to Macross Island were he joined in the secretive Project Valkyrie. (Comic: "Robotech: From the Stars 2: Call to Duty") During this time, Roy heard that Jack Archer was working on the SDF-1's repairs and decided to recruit him. Saying that he had a fighter better and stronger then anything he'd ever flown, he challenged Archer to a dogfight against his Veritech, and proved he was right. Archer then joined the RDF and was assigned to Wolf Squadron as Wolf-10. First Robotech War Roy Fokker was present at the intended launch date of the SDF-1. When Rick Hunter arrived in his racer and made a show of things, Roy chastised him. He did, however, also show Rick the inside of a Veritech. Shortly thereafter, the first major battle against the Zentraedi began, and Skull Squadron was thrown into the battle. Alongside the forces of Wolf Squadron, they engaged the enemy above Macross City. When Rick Hunter was accidentally thrown into the fight as well, Roy had to rescue him several times both in the air and on the ground. (Macross Saga: Boobytrap, Countdown) When the SDF-1 initiated a Space Fold to get away from the Zentraedi attackers, Roy and Skull Squadron were pulled along with them. (Macross Saga: Space Fold) He would participate in the SDF-1's defense right up until their return to Earth. Death During a brief confrontation outside the SDF-1, Roy Fokker suffered severe injuries which caused him to start losing blood rapidly. Believing nothing could be done for him, he did not seek medical attention and instead went to the house of his fiancé for his promised Pineapple Salad. Claudia remarked upon how terrified she gets when he is in the air, noting that at some points she believed pilots acted as if their duty was a game. Roy responded, as if to himself, “It isn’t a game, Claudia... It has never been a game," before passing out: large, bloody bullet holes apparent in his back. Roy died on the way to the hospital due to blood loss. When Rick heard about in the hospital, he went into shock. (Macross Saga: Farewell, Big Brother) Shortly thereafter he was named Roy's replacement as leader of Skull Squadron. When the news of Roy's death reached Jack Archer, he left his assignment and visited the SDF-1 to attend his funeral. He also joined in the defense of the SDF-1 during the ensuing battle with Khyron. (Robotech: Battlecry) He was buried at sea a short time later and was greatly mourned by those on board the fortress. (Robotech: Love & War) From an early age, Roy had a strong love of flying. He grew up with Rick Hunter's father and flew for their Flying Circus aerobatic team. The two boys grew very close. That relationship was severely tested when Roy left the Flying Circus to fight in the Global War, and later joined the Veritech development project on Macross Island. It was here that Roy performed the first transatmospheric test flight of the YF-1 Prototype Veritech. A playboy for much of his early flying career, his life is changed when he meets a young air control officer named Claudia Grant. Return to Macross Roy tried to mended his relationship with young Rick Hunter by inviting him to the launch of the SDF-1 on Macross Island. When the First Robotech War broke out, Roy influenced Rick to join the Robotech defense forces and follow in his footsteps as a fighter pilot. In the outbreak of the First Robotech War, Roy took Rick under his wings, serving as his mentor during combat. Roy died from wounds sustained while defending Macross from Miriya's force of Queadluun-Rau battle suits. Instead of going to the hospital to treat his wounds, he chose to play the guitar while waiting for Claudia Grant to finish her pineapple salad; while she was cooking for him, he collapsed from a sudden internal bleeding and passed away few minutes later. To Rick's chagrin given his then shaken self-confidence in his flying skill in war, he was promoted as the new leader of Roy's Skull Squadron, using his signature mecha, the VF-1S Valkyrie as well. Appearances *''Robotech: From the Stars'' *''Robotech: The Macross Saga'' Secondary appearances *''Robotech: Return To Macross'' *''Robotech (1997 comic series)'' *''Robotech: Covert Ops'' *''Robotech: The Macross Saga: Battlecry'' *''Robotech: Book and Recording'' Tertiary Sources * *''Robotech Sourcebook'' *''Robotech: The Macross Saga Sourcebook'' *''Robotech Visual Archive: The Macross Saga'' Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Robotech Defense Force Category:United States Navy